


It's like that, and that's the way it is

by Trash



Series: Rhinestone [2]
Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Dancer Mike, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Chester's taste in music is pretty different</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's like that, and that's the way it is

Chester drags Mike, kicking and screaming, into the record store. Mike hates it, hates how the few CD's he'd actually buy out of all the other crap the store stocks are so over priced he can't afford the label on them. And he hates the music that's playing. Destiny's Child. Being gay, Beyonce Knowles doesn't appeal to him. Even if he was straight he wouldn't bother - wouldn't ever stand a chance in a fight against Jay-Z. Thinks the man would just suck the life out of him.

Chester - the fussiest person on the planet - shuffles around the aisles of the store slowly, looking at the section labeled 'dance' as if he's actually heard of any of the artists. Mike sighs (louder than intended) and Chester spins around to look at him. "What?" He hisses."

"Nothing," mumbles Mike, picking up a CD and putting it back down, "I just hate stores."

"No. You hate doing things that aren't for you. Now stop whining."

It's hard to resist the urge to punch him, but they move onto the next genre section and Mike manages to follow without much incident. Chester digs through a row of CD's, picking one up and of course it's the Stone Temple Pilots. "Is that all you ever listen to?"

"You have a bad taste in music," Chester snaps, cradling the CD to his chest as they make their way to the queue for the cash registers, "you're just jealous because what you listen to is shit."

The song changes to Run DMC's "it's like that". Mike grins as they shuffle forward slightly in the queue. Bad taste in music his ass. He digs his hands into his pockets and bobs his head. He can't help himself, let's the beat get him; shifts his weight and glides his feet. He rolls his shoulders and continues to move his feet, humming to the music.

Everybody is staring at him in approval and Chester turns to him, turns away immediately looking embarrassed as the queue moves forward again and Mike glides along with it. "Jesus," he hisses, "I can't take you anywhere."

Mike just grins and goes "It's like that. And that's the way it is."


End file.
